


His Most Fundamental Self

by MadamePresident2032



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Big Brother Alec, F/M, Good Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePresident2032/pseuds/MadamePresident2032
Summary: When members of the shadow world see Alec Lightwood they see a man who fought in the dark war, they see a rising leader in the Clave, they see a bright future. What many of them don't see is that at Alec's core he isn't a warrior or a leader, he is an older brother that will move heaven and hell for his family.****A series of one-shots about Alec either being a big brother to someone in their little family, or someone witnessing him do it.I will take requests on characters you guys want him to interact with and update the tags as necessary.





	1. Clary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda for season 3 episode 14: A Kiss From a Rose

As Alec made his way through the institute he had to take great care in keeping his steps quiet, consciously making each stride not reflect the fury that was currently flowing through his body for a particular snake-like High Warlock. Alec knew he needed to calm down, Magnus was waiting for him in what would now be their room and he did not deserve to be burdened with Alec’s frustration. Magnus had asked Alec to be happy for him so that is what Alec planned on doing, after stopping in his office to work until the anger gave way to exhaustion.

There were a number of things Alec was expecting when he opened the door to his office: another mountain of new reports for him to review, Church lying on top of said mountain of paperwork looking indifferent to the disfunction he was causing, or even just a dark and abandoned room with nothing out of place; what he had not been expecting was Clary to be sitting on the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest staring at a crackling fire.

The door suddenly opening drew the redhead from her position as she turned to look at Alec. “Hey,” she whispered and then returned to resting her chin on her knees.

Alec returned the greeting, but in a suspicious tone and with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

Clary scoffed, but Alec could hear the slight sob she was trying to hide. “Simon was right, you don’t have the best bed side manner.” Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to stand almost in front of her. Clary could sense that Alec was taking in every detail right now, scrutinizing her and trying to figure out without asking what the problem was. “Magnus might disagree though.”

“That’s funny.” Alec said for the second time tonight.

“You didn’t laugh.” Clary dryly returned.

“Well you didn’t answer my question, so we can call it even.” Alec turned and walked towards his desk. He couldn’t help but release a slight sigh of relief when he took off his jacket and draped it over his chair.

“I’m sorry for invading, you probably don’t want me here.” Clary said, but she did not make a move to get up and leave. She just sat there and continued to look straight forward.

As Alec made his way back over, he could see the fire not just illuminating her eyes, but also the tears that were being held in them. “My not wanting you here has never stopped you before, so why should it now.” Alec said as he sat down next the petite women, shifting his body as he went so that he was facing her instead of the fire.

“Who is being funny now?” Clary quipped, but there was no humor in her voice. Alec didn’t reply, instead he allowed for the silence to continue on. Something had clearly happened, and Alec could only pray that it didn’t have to do with Jace. His parabatai had been through enough recently, but fate truly seemed to have a cruel sense of humor when it came to Jace Herondale. Alec had to push down the urge to ask her, instinct telling him that if he pushed Clary would shut down and then he would be left with no information and an emotionally detached little girl. “Are you going to say anything?” Clary asked.

“I asked my question,” Alec said while fidgeting with his hands, “I’m waiting on you.”

“I assume you heard what happened.” Clary sighed and moved slightly, now with her forehead resting on her knees. She looked like an absolute mess, and even Alec could not help but feel bad for her.

Alec nodded his head but realized that the girl was not looking at him, so he offered up a, “Jace texted me,” as an explanation.

“I’m sorry.” Clary whispered into her legs. If Alec had not been sitting right next to her, he would not have heard the woeful apology.

In that moment Alec could not help but curse the Angel, it seemed that he was smiting all of the people he loved right now, and his punishment was having to sit here and watch. He was powerless to stop the world burning down in front of him. Jace is in a constant state of anxiety because the love of his life is bound to the embodiment of evil, Isabelle is struggling with loneliness and a feeling of inferiority as she watches both of her older brothers find love, and now Magnus, well Alec doesn’t even know what to think about Magnus. He was desperate enough to gain his magic back that he allowed himself to be publicly humiliated by Lorenzo, and Alec could not help but feel that this solution was temporary at best.

Alec remembered his mom reassuring him as a child that Raziel never gave his chosen warriors more than they could handle but looking at Clary now Alec couldn’t help but think his mother was wrong. Alec slowly reached his hand out, so that Clary had time to detect him in her peripheral vision, and he gently grabbed at the crook of her elbow, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Clary’s entire body shuddered with a sob that seemed much too large to be contained by such a tiny body. Each breath was painful for Clary, and the hot tears that she was once holding back were streaming down her cheeks like lavas tracks. “I let him go!” Clary pushed out between the scattered sobs. “I had him, and I let him get away! And the worst part is I don’t even know why!”

Alec did not even hesitate to use the grip he already had to pull the Shadowhunter into his arms. For a moment Clary was shocked, but the shock gave way to her pent-up frustration and self-loathing which prompted her to crash into the safety of Alec’s chest and simply break. She could not physically hold herself together anymore due to all of the different emotions inside of her battling it out and ripping her apart. “I don’t know what happened.” Clary cried as she gripped the fabric of Alec’s shirt like a lifeline. “I don’t know Alec, I don’t know.”

Alec brought a hand up to rest on Clary’s head for a moment, and then he began to let his fingers comb through her hair in an attempt to settle her. “Shh Clary, it alright.” He whispered into her ear. “Everything is okay, I promise.”

“No, it isn’t.” She cried and tried to push her face deeper into Alec’s chest, as if that were an avenue for her to somehow escape their current devastating reality.

“I know it seems like the end of the world right now,” Alec sighed, “but it isn’t Clary. We are all going to make it through this.”

“But Jonathan,” Clary tried but Alec interrupted her.

“I don’t give a damn about Jonathan right now.” Alec said firmly and then pushed Clary just barely off of his chest, that way she would have to look at him for what he was about to say. “The only thing that matters right now is that you are safe, and he didn’t hurt you. We will get the bastard the next time, but right now I’m just grateful that you’re okay.”

More tears bubbled up in Clary’s eyes and at first Alec thought that they were tears of appreciation, after all it isn’t often that Alec Lightwood says something nice to Clary Fairchild, but it turned out that the tears were not happy in the slightest. “But he did hurt me Alec.” Clary said and collapsed on to the older Shadowhunter’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Alec immediately asked, a panic taking over. Alec distinctly remembered Jace telling him that Clary came away without any injuries, that Jace was the only one hurt but his iratze had taken care of everything. “Clary what did he do?”

“He, he,” Clary took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, “he kissed me.” Once again a deeply rooted anger flared up into the stomach of the eldest Lightwood. Alec made a promise to himself, if he ever got his hands on Jonathan Morgenstern and that stupid twinning rune was not a problem, he was going to personally draw an agony rune on him and let the bastard suffer before sending him off to hell. “I feel, I feel violated Alec.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Clary, pulling her in as close to him as he could. This is not what he had planned for himself tonight, but that didn’t really matter anymore. Magnus would understand why he was so late once he explained, if anything Magnus would commend his boyfriend and then set off to try and kill Jonathan for so much as looking at Clary.

“You have a right to feel that way Clary.” Alec said, trying his best to keep his voice steady and comforting. “What Jonathan did was beyond wrong. He took a sacred bond that is supposed to exist between siblings and perverted it.” Alec couldn’t imagine what Clary must be feeling.

Clary let her head rest on Alec’s collarbone, and she took another breath to center herself. She had already been so vulnerable with the older boy today, and she was getting ready to trust him again. “The worst thing is, when I first found out I had a brother I was excited, because all my life it felt like something was missing. I know that I had Simon, but there was this whole in my life, and I think the part of me that knew I belonged to this world also knew that I was meant to have a brother. So, when my mom tried to warn me that Jonathan was evil, I wrote her off because I wanted her to be wrong. I wanted a brother.”

“Clary there isn’t anything wrong with wanting a family.” Alec tried to reassure her.

“But I didn’t get what I wanted.” Clary pushed away from Alec and looked down at both of their laps. She wanted to look at him for this next confession, but she couldn’t bring herself to. This was something that needed to be said, “I saw what you have with Izzy, and that is what I wanted.” The tears were back, and Clary quickly began rubbing them away. “I wanted him to look at me the way you look at Izzy and at Jace. Everyone can see how much you love them; they know you would do anything for them, and I wanted that; but the love behind Jonathan’s eyes isn’t what I wanted Alec. I wanted him to be like you”

Alec put two of his fingers under Clary’s chin and forced her to look up at him. He knew that she had just said took a lot of courage to admit what she had, and he respected her for it. “That wasn’t love Fray.” Alec said. “Don’t let him confuse you.” Clary tearfully nodded and then tried to look away, but Alec wasn’t letting her go just yet.

“You deserve to get what you wanted,” and Alec sighed when Clary closed her eyes.

“But I’ll never get it. I can’t, I can never forgive him for what he did.” Clary said.

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Alec shifted and now both of his hands were rest on Clary’s shoulders. It was odd, only a few months ago Alec would have described her shoulders as scrawny, but now they were toned, and she was starting to look more like the warrior that she was fated to be. “What I meant was,” this time it was Alec’s turn to take a breath and collect himself before he made a vulnerable admission, “I meant that you can have what you want Clary.”

That got the redhead’s attention. Her eyes widened with brief understanding, but she waited for Alec to confirm what she hoped he was saying.

“I will be your big brother Clary.” Alec said in one of the most serious voices she had ever heard. “As long as that is what you want.”

Clary launched herself into Alec’s chest again, wrapping her arms around his waist. If she had any tears left, she is sure that they would have been freely falling from her eyes. As it was, she was out of tears, so she settled for a joyful sob.

“Thank you, Alec.” Clary felt the once heavy burden that was crushing her lungs lighten to a more bearable weight. Jonathan was not gone, she was still bonded to him, but at least she finally had that big brother sized hole in her heart filled by a person who actually deserved to be there.

Alec released a content sigh and raised his legs to rest on the coffee table in front of them. He knew that neither of them were leaving this room any time soon, so he might as well get comfortable, “You’re welcome red.”


	2. Maia

It wasn’t unusual for Alec to bring work home with him; he was after all a workaholic with a guilt complex, and one of the most influential Shadowhunters in New York. Magnus liked to amend the statement to one of the most influential Shadowhunters in the world, but every time he did Alec’s cheeks would dust over with a red blush and then he would make some self-deprecating comment. Magnus loved it when his boyfriend blushed, but he was far less fond of the ever so common put downs.

 

Tonight was supposed to be different. Magnus had extracted promises out of both Jace and Isabelle to not disturb Alec with any sort of work or mischief. Unfortunately, Magnus could hardly find it within himself to be surprised when Alec’s phone began to vibrate on the table.

 

“Shit.” Alec whispered while flashing his boyfriend an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry, I can— “

 

Magnus waved his hand, dismissing the idea of Alec ignoring the call. “The world might be ending Alexander; and if that happens, you won’t be able to show me off at that Clave party your friend Aline managed to get us into.” Alec didn’t even attempt to hide the eye roll.

 

“All the more reason to send it to voicemail.” As Alec reaches for his fork to return to his meal, Magnus snapped his fingers and in what Alec had previously and now regrettably referred to as ‘dazzling blue flames’ the phone appeared where Alec had intended his fork to be.

 

Alec looked up at his boyfriend with a pout. “Oh no.” Magnus’ shoulders scrunched up with a dramatic flair, which was most likely intended to match the sarcastic tone in his voice. “I guess you should answer it, now that it’s oh so conveniently in your hand.”

 

“I hate you.” Alec mumbled as he swiped his fingers across the screen to answer the call and brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

 

Magnus could not help but smirk in victory. “I love you too darling.”

 

However, Magnus’ satisfaction with the situation quickly began to diminish as he saw Alec’s brow furrow. The warlock grew even more concerned once he realized that Alec wasn’t responding, rather he was sitting back, shoulders tense, and absorbing the information. The only indication that the call was ongoing was the sound of muffled, yet frantic, gasps coming from the other side.

 

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec raised a hand to silence his partner, clearly signaling that he was trying to concentrate and couldn’t currently split his attention. “Simon,” Alec finally spoke, his tone strong and unwavering which Magnus thought was probably the only thing keeping young Solomon together. “I know you don’t need to but I’m going to ask you to take a breath for me. Can you do that?” A moment passed and Magnus could not help but also comply with his boyfriend’s instruction.

 

“Good job Simon, now one more.” Alec praised. The voice he was using was familiar to Magnus, it was a voice he had heard Alec use with his younger siblings. “Good.”

 

Alec looked toward the ceiling and closed his eyes, an attempt to hide the concern behind them but Magnus could not be fooled. “Now I need you to try and explain to me what is happening, but please try to keep calm. I can’t help if I don’t understand the situation.” Alec’s words were slow and deliberate, but they were also comforting. They were something tangible that Simon could grasp onto and focus on, effectively making whatever the situation was far less dire.

 

The loft became silent as Alec shifted forward, his stance clearly indicating concentration. Neither of them said a word as Alec patiently waiting for an explanation on the other side of the line.

 

Magnus was becoming unnerved with all of the waiting. He was always so used to being in the know of every given situation, there were no loops that didn’t include Magnus Bane; however, at the moment he was left to sit at the table and wait for information despite his frustrations.

 

“You did the right thing Simon.” Alec said as he pushed his chair back and stood to his full height. As Magnus’ eyes followed his boyfriend, he could see that Alec was now making eye contact. He wasn’t even trying to hide the concern anymore, which only served to worry Magnus more. A tightness took hold in Magnus’ stomach, something was seriously wrong with Sheldon. “It’s going to be okay,” Alec assured. “Magnus and I will be there soon. Just keep breathing.”

 

Upon hearing that he was welcome to join the nephilim on this excursion, Magnus also stood. With a flick of his wrist blue sparks appeared and cleaned up their dinner, storing it in the fridge where it will no doubt be forgotten in preference for Chinese takeout later tonight once they have managed to fix whatever was going on.

 

Alec was still making eye contact whenever he asked, “Do you need me to stay on the phone or can I talk to Magnus for a second?”

 

Despite the obviously grave aura in the room, Magnus could not help but stand in awe of his boyfriend. Alexander almost always had heavy shoulders and a stern face when interacting with others. They served as a visual representation of the weight that he carried; after all the responsibility of all of New York’s shadow world was a enormous burden for one man. Yet, when Magnus looks at Alec now, he doesn’t see the workhorse he is so used to; instead he saw an older brother, calm and preparing himself to offer any comfort necessary.

 

“Magnus.” Alec said, bringing the warlock’s attention back to the current conversation. “Simon is in his van just outside the Jade Wolf. Maia is there with him. Apparently, some of the pack thought it would be funny to lock her in the storage room. Simon said she called him after Luke didn’t pick up. When he got there, she was having a panic attack, which has now caused him to have a panic attack because he doesn’t know what to do.”

 

The report was curt, given exactly like the soldier Alec was, but even the formal style could not take away the underlying worry in Alec’s voice. “I know we said no work tonight— “

 

“This isn’t work Alexander.” Magnus cut his boyfriend off. “Let’s go.” Without anything further Magnus created a portal. Alec didn’t make a move to grab his weapons, prompting Magnus to reach out and stop the Shadowhunter from walking through the portal. “Maybe you should bring some protection, Maia is a friend but if she transforms, she will be dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Alec smiled and placed his hand above Magnus’, “I have you, that’s all the protection I need.”

 

Magnus’ heartbeat stuttered. His Alexander has a reputation for being blunt, which was normally a rather harsh trait, but that bluntness also made it so Alec always clearly articulated his feelings once he had a grasp on them. The warlock could feel a blush rising on his cheeks, which didn’t go unnoticed by the smug Shadowhunter.

 

“Plus,” Alec added, “I don’t want to hurt her. She might be dangerous, but she is also scared, and weapons won’t help with that.” Alec shifted their positions so that they were now holding hands, facing the portal Magnus readied himself for the scene on the other side. He still wasn’t fond of the idea of Alec going in without his bow, at his core the Shadowhunter was an archer, when he had his bow and arrows there wasn’t a doubt in Magnus’ mind that Alexander was safe. It helped that the bow allowed for long range attacks, which kept Alec further away from the things trying to kill him. But Maia wasn’t a thing, she wasn’t a demon, she was their friend and she needed help. Alexander was right, if he came into the situation armed it would likely only cause Maia more distress.

 

Magnus squeezed the calloused hand that enveloped his own, an indication that not only was he ready to go but that he agreed to be Alec’s line of defense. Never in his hundreds of years would Magnus have guessed he would be this protective over one of the Angel’s chosen warriors, that he could feel this type of love. Alexander had no idea just how intoxicating he was, he had no idea how he had slipped through every wall and past every guard Magnus had put up around his heart.

 

“Simon’s van is over there.” Alec broke Magnus’ thoughts once again. Looking in the direction that his boyfriend was pointing Magnus saw Samuel’s signature atrocity on wheels, although Magnus could not remember which name was now spray painted onto the side of the monster.

 

Magnus looked Alec over once more, determined to make sure that this man returned to the loft in the same condition. “If Sherwin attempted to put me in that death trap, I would certainly be having a panic attack too. Biscuit tells me that it smells like a mix of his cologne and blood.” Alec’s nose scrunched up at the thought of the odor they were about to encounter, which made Magnus chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, which was nothing new. After becoming the Head of the Institute Alec had tried making a conscious effort not to physically display his annoyance with others so much but interacting with the Clave had that promise quickly broken. “I’m never worried when I’m with you; exasperated, but never worried.” There was the bluntness again, although this time it was only about half as sweet as before. “Come on, we shouldn’t waste anymore time.”

 

When the two approached the van, they were met with the sight of a poor anxiety ridden daylighter holding onto a huddled mass that was shaking underneath a wool blanket. “Oh, thank the angel.” Simon said when the two newcomers entered his field of vision. “I didn’t know what to do! I let her out and I thought it would get better, but it didn’t get better; so I brought her outside thinking that the fresh air might help, but that didn’t work either because she got upset at the idea of being a spectacle, which I totally get—“

 

“Simon,” Alec cut the vampire off, “breathe.” Normally when Sydney went on long winded rants Magnus would notice Alec’s tone gaveling decisively less patience than what he was currently displaying. “You did a good job.”

 

Simon took a deep breath and then looked back up to Alec, his eyes conveying both desperation and an unfailing gratitude. “Please help her.” Simon begged.

 

Alec walked over and placed a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I’ll do my best.” When Magnus saw Alec turn his attention back to the bundle in the blanket his shoulders tensed and reached out a hand to the daylighter, signaling for him to get behind the warlock. Magnus couldn’t afford to have his attention split between Alec and Sanderson, so the vampire’s protection needed to come from Magnus using himself as a barrier. Luckily, he was only met with mild resistance, one hard look and the vamp very slowly got up and shifted the blanket covered form into a lying position on the floor of the van.

 

Magnus had only interacted with Maia on a select few occasions, mostly at the Hunter’s Moon, but he remembered thinking the world of her. It hurt him to hear a whimpered return when Alec reached out to her and called her name. “It’s okay Maia,” Alec whispered. His voice was low and steady, the kind of voice that Magnus had so desperately wished for as a young child. “I know that you are scared, and you don’t know me very well, but I can promise you that no one is going to hurt you now. You are safe.”

 

The blanket shifted, revealing distraught green eyes surrounded by fresh tears. “I’m...I’m...I’m slipping. I can’t, I can’t—"Alec brought his hand up to the edge of the blanket and pulled it down a few inches, just enough to expose the werewolf’s mouth.

 

“Shhh,” Alec assured, “don’t focus on the wolf. Everything will be fine.”

 

“I can’t stop it!” Maia sobbed. “I’m going to hurt someone; I can’t do that. I can’t!”

 

Alec tightened his grip on Maia, not harsh, but as a means to remind her that he was by her side. “I won’t let that happen.” Alec once again shifted; he was now crouched down so that he was below Maia. Magnus recognized the action as a signal of trust, Alec was not just appealing to Maia at the moment, but also her wolf. “If you need to let go, then let go. Magnus and I will keep you safe.”

 

“I don’t care about me!” Maia yelled, green eyes just a bit more rabid then before. Magnus took a step forward, but Alec shot his hand back in a silent plea for passivity.

 

Alec looked up, his stance further reflecting his vulnerability. “I didn’t used to care about me either.” He murmured. The sentence didn’t escape Magnus, nothing that Alexander said ever went unheard by the warlock. Sometimes though, he wished a few sentences would get by him. The distinct images Alec’s abused hands and his falling body assaulted his memory. Whenever they did manage to return home, Magnus would almost assuredly require several martinis and the comfort of Alexander’s soft snores for any hope of hope of fighting off the hoard of nightmares waiting for him on the other side of consciousness. “And when it got bad, I would list off all of the people loved me; because even if I didn’t care about my own personal safety, the idea of hurting those people was too much for me to justify giving in to my own anguish.”

 

Slowly Alec places his right hand just over Maia’s, leaving it there for her decide if she wanted to hold onto it or not. “The situation isn’t the same, I would say that you are probably a lot mentally stronger and more self-assured than I was,” Maia scoffed bringing her free hand up to grip at her curls, attempting to ground herself. “I’m not joking, claustrophobia is triggered by a will to survive, I didn’t have that.”

 

Magnus could feel the rush of Simon’s movement, coming up next to him and holding on firmly to one of the warlock’s hands. The grasp brought Magnus’ attention away from the scene before him, allowing him to realize the tingling feeling of magic that had just been snuffed out. Afraid to make any noise Magnus simply nodded his head, expressing his gratitude for the vampire’s intervention. Simon just the man he considered his Downworld Jedi Master a pitiful smile, signifying that he had heard everything Alexander had said as well.

 

“Maia, I need you to do me a favor, okay?” Alec asked. Maia finally made the decision to take Alec’s hand, squeezing it in affirmation. “List off the people that love you. Focus on their faces as you say their names. They are the only thing that matter, nothing else. Let everything else fade into the background. Can you do that for me?”

 

“What if I lose control?” Maia whimpered. “I don’t want to hurt anybody.”

 

“You won’t.” The confidence in Alec’s voice left no doubt in the minds of the people who heard him. Magnus was not surprised whenever Alec was named as the Head of the Institute; there was always just something about Alexander that made it so when he spoke, people felt a natural inclination to follow. “Just breathe, count to three, and let go of everything around you. Your focus should only be on those names, I can handle the rest.”

 

Maia nodded while rearranging the wool blanket to resting on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and clinched her glowing eyes. Magnus glances toward Alexander who would squeeze Maia’s hand after each second.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

“Luke.” Maia said the Alpha’s name with a mix of admiration and sorrow, Magnus imagine that the latter was due to it being Alec talking Maia through this vulnerable situation rather than Lucian.

 

“That’s good Maia.” Alec encouraged. “What do you like most about Luke?”

 

“He...he wants to help people.” A tear escaped one of Maia’s eyes despite her wrestling to keep it in. “He wanted to help me, even when he didn’t know me.”

 

“I’m glad he did.” Alec said. It was such a simple thing to say, and yet it caused Maia to open her eyes, astonished that the Shadowhunter would ever speak those words to her. Before Maia could break her concentration even further Alec asked, “Who else?”

 

Maia’s eyes drifted over in Magnus’ direction, looking just past him and settling on his neighbor. “Simon.” Maia sighed. Magnus noted that the glow of her green eyes had dimmed slightly when she said the daylighter’s name.

 

“See my name isn’t that hard to remember.” Simon whispered out a quick hiss.

 

“Hush Sally.” Magnus snipped.

 

“Okay now that wasn’t even close.” Simon moaned, but the glare that Alec sent his way immediately silenced him.

 

Once Alec was able to turn his attention back to Maia, he was pleased to see her taking in another deep breath, after three seconds passed, she exhaled again. “I like his voice,” she said. “It doesn’t matter if it his incessant rambling about Star Wars or if it is him singing under his breath while he is making some new blood concoction, his voice is comforting.”

 

Magnus looked over to see Simon’s gaze softening, worrying giving way to a deep affection that Magnus could not distinguish. The warlock had a hard time keeping up with whom was dating whom, although he was aware that somehow the daylighter seemed to be more of a hot commodity than Alec’s parabatai, much to Blondie’s resentment.

 

“Given that he never seems to shut up, I would say that you are happy when you’re with him a lot then.” Maia smirked at Alec’s comment.

 

“I didn’t know the Nephilim were allowed to make jokes.” She said.

 

“There isn’t a law against having a sense of humor, it’s just that most people in Alicante don’t want one.” Just months ago, Alec would have never dreamed of saying such a thing about the Clave. It astonished Magnus how much his boyfriend had grown in such a short period of time; and it gave Magnus hope for the future, because if Alexander, a former strictly rule based Shadowhunter, could transform his world view this drastically after allowing himself to see the humanity in the Downworld, then maybe there was a chance that the Clave could open their eyes too.

 

“You are doing great so far Maia, just keep focusing.” Alec said. The werewolf closed her eyes again and took another breath. “Who’s next?”

 

“Ummm.” Maia struggled for a second. Magnus was upset that she could no longer trust to list off the names of her pack mates, the betrayal she had just sustained certainly calling into question some of the loyalties she had previously felt. “I haven’t seen my parents in a long time.” She said, hiccupping slightly. “I left after...”

 

“You don’t need to tell me.” Alec whispered. “I understand what it means to hide yourself away from your family. It’s different, but I get the gist.”

 

Maia filled her lungs again, her entire chest expanding and then slowly descending back to normal. This inhale was different than the ones prior, it wasn’t shaky or broken, it was completely stable. When she opened her eyes, Magnus was relieved to see that they were back to their normal brown. Her body was not entirely relaxed, if Magnus looked closely enough, he could still make out tremors of anxiety in the way Maia was standing; however, she no longer looked like she was going to collapse in on herself. If the pleased look in Alexander’s eyes were anything to go on, then Magnus would say that the job was almost done.

 

“You didn’t lose control.” Alec started to stand, and Magnus winced at the sound of his boyfriend’s long knees cracking at the movement. “You did it.”

 

Maia let the blanket fall from her body entirely as she shot herself into Alec’s chest. For all the joking that he and Magnus did about Shadowhunter reflexes, Alec really did have excellent reaction time, quickly maneuvering his arms so that he could embrace the werewolf with ease.

 

Maia’s head was buried in Alec’s chest, so the “Thank you,” she had said cane out muffled, but Alec had understood.

 

“You did all the heavy lifting Maia.” Alec reassured as he placed a feather light kiss onto the top of the young wolf’s head. Witnessing a scene like this felt intrusive, these two lives, although practically strangers, at this moment were connected in a way that was unique only to them. Magnus evaded his eyes, looking towards the daylighter who seems to have no problem looking at the private interaction.

 

“Sibyl,” Magnus huffed prompting the vamp to release what could only be described as a petulant whine while correcting Magnus about his name. “There is no need for a fit, all I’m asking is that you let them be.”

 

Simon’s face contorted in confusion. “What?”

 

“Think about it for a second,” Magnus said. “Would you be very keen on an audience staring you down like prey while you were in a vulnerable state?”

 

The warlock was happy to see that Simon had taken his quandary seriously, turning his gaze away from the unlikely pair and out onto the docks. “I’ve never seen Alec like that before.” Simon said looking straight on towards the night sky. “I didn’t expect him to be so gentle.”

 

“And yet you were the one who called him.” It was a statement, but Simon could hear the question behind Magnus’ words.

 

The vampire fidgeted slightly, bringing one of his hands up to fiddle with the sleeve of his shirt. “Luke didn’t pick up,” he said and then looked down at his raggedy sneakers. Magnus had to hold himself back from groaning at their tattered state, he would need to get the boy more durable pairs; anonymously of course. “I didn’t even really register what I was doing after that. I just called the first person I could think of.”

 

“Instinct can be funny like that.” Magnus chuckled. “And for what it’s worth, I think it made perfect sense.”

 

“You do?” Simon asked.

 

Magnus rested a hand on Simon’s shoulder, basically forcing the vampire to relax. “Alexander may be a soldier, but he is also an older brother, it is his natural inclination to protect and be a source of comfort.” With a slight tilt Magnus could see that Alec still needed a few more moments, and then all would be right again. “You made the right call. Good job.”

 

“I’m not very good at this whole Downworlder thing, but I’ve had practice at being a friend.” Simon quipped.

 

“It shows.” Magnus said, a hint of pride behind his voice.

 

“Thank you, Simon.” A feminine voice called out from behind them. Both Downworlders turned to see a now composed werewolf. “I owe you for that.”

 

Simon threw out a hand and friend nonchalance. “You would have done the same for me.” He dismissed.

 

A slight buzz went off causing everyone to turn and look at the Shadowhunter who was now staring at his phone. “Luke texted me back,” Alec reported. “He wants you to come by. My guess is he wants to know who did that to you.”

 

“Oh!” Simon shrieked while smile took over his face. “Luke is going to go all Papa Wolf!”

 

Alec’s demeanor changed again to show his distaste with where the conversation was going. “I am certain I don’t want to hear this.”

 

“You should have seen it, in fourth grade this kid pushed Clary off the monkey bars and she broke her arm, and the kid’s dad told Luke the whole that is just boys being boys thing, and Luke was having none of it, right?” Simon went on to explain the rest of the story in an almost animated way, his arms flailing about causing Magnus and Maia to chuckle with amusement while Alec prayed to the angel that this torture would end soon. “And then blam, the dude falls on the ground! And that is how we got banned from the park next our apartment complex!”

 

Maia just laughed and grabbed Simon’s hand. “Come on, you can tell me more about it on the way to Luke’s, I’m sure these two want to get back to date night.”

 

Simon instantly looked panicked. “Date night! Oh shit, I ruined your date night! Alec please don’t kill me.” He begged.

 

“I wasn’t going to, but you are making it tempting right now.” Alec said, but faltered when Magnus stole his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Now now darling, there is no need for you to return to your grumpy self.” Magnus’ comment was met with a grumble from his partner, which caused the two others on the docks to laugh. “You were doing so well too.”

 

Alec pulled away from his boyfriend to go stand in front of Maia, choosing to ignore the teasing rather than let the warlock get a rise out of him. Magnus was slightly disappointed with his Alexander’s maturity, it must have come from dealing with Jace and Isabelle all of the time; Alec now knew when he was being baited, and while Magnus couldn’t bring himself to be irritated with Isabelle for such a result, he was always willing to hold a grudge against Blondie.

 

Alec brought Maia in from a the slightest of side hugs, wanting to make sure that the young women didn’t feel restricted after finally gaining her freedom. “When you become the Alpha of the pack, I will make sure that all of the Cabinet meetings are in wide open spaces.” He said and then turned to walk back to his partner. Maia was left to stand there in shock being left to wonder: Had Alec Lightwood just really said that to her? Did he really think she would be the Alpha?

 

“Why would you say something like that?” She asked. Her tone wasn’t harsh, but it did carry authority. Alec smirked, hearing the leader within her starting to take shape.

 

“Instinct,” He replied and then nodded to Magnus, signaling that it was time to go.

 

When the two made their way back through the portal into the loft Alec sighed, relief taking over his entire body. “That went better than expected.” He said and then collapsed onto the couch. “She didn’t even transform.”

 

Magnus made his way over to the drink cart, making himself one of those promised Martinis. “That is because you were amazing darling.”

 

“I didn’t really do all that much,” Alec stretched out further, but made room so that whenever Magnus was done constructing his beverage he could easily curl up with his boyfriend.

 

“You really do need to start recognizing your own value Alexander.” Magnus could hear Alec’s sigh from the couch. “You see it in everyone else, and yet you consistently dismiss yourself. What you did tonight was nothing short of heroic, and making it sound like anything less would be a disservice to Maia.” Alec was visibly uncomfortable, still getting used to being seen first and loved by someone. Magnus set his glass down on the table, leaving it abandoned for now as he lay across the body of the man he loved, effectively trapping him. “You are a good man Alexander.”

 

“I know.” Alec brought his hands to Magnus’ hips, trying to pull their bodies even closer together. “I had to have done something right for the Angel to think I deserved you.”

 

“Don’t try to change the subject.” Magnus chastised.

 

“Fine.” Alec relented. “But I’m being honest when I say that what I did wasn’t really all that special.” Magnus arched his brow, his resentment towards the statement rather clear. “I’m not putting myself down Magnus. It’s just, I didn’t do anything different for Maia then what I’ve done for Jace.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me that Blondie has anxiety?” Magnus knew that Jace wasn’t as okay as he pretended to be, almost anyone with a trained eye could see that the boy was damaged, but Magnus hadn’t pegged the kid for someone who suffered from anxiety attacks. Honestly, if Magnus were asked to name a Lightwood that he thought would have them, he would have said his Alexander. But maybe this did make more sense, Alec wasn’t the type to let his panic manifest; instead he beat it out of himself before he could break, which brought back the images that Magnus had tried so desperately to fight off earlier.

“Please don’t tell him I told you.” Magnus just kissed Alec’s temple at the request, of course he would keep it a secret. Jace was never the type to respond well to psychology, he really only responded well to Alec and Clary. “Valentine broke him, not irreparably, but enough. There are just certain things that set him off, luckily, with our bond he can’t hide it from me, so I always know when to take care of him. It’s gotten better since Clary, which annoys me, but overall I guess it is a good thing.”

 

“You are an amazing brother, you know that?” Magnus asked as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Alec’s neck. He could tell that his Shadowhunter needed the proximity, exhausted all of the support that he gave out tonight.

 

“I do know that.” Magnus could feel Alec smiling, something he did unconsciously every time that he thought about his siblings. “Jace and Izzy were born as natural warriors, and it has served them well. That was never me, and I know that’s okay now. I do find it irritating though that the Angel gave me a distinct distaste for people, but a gift for interacting with them.” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at his poor boyfriend. It was seemingly hilarious that Alec was definitely not a people person, and yet he was so effortlessly able to lead and confront those around him.

 

“Maybe the Angel has a sense of humor too.” Magnus offered.

 

“He must,” Alec said. A few minutes passed the two remained silent, content to just spend the time wrapped up with one another, until Alec spoke again. “Hey Magnus?” He asked.

 

“Yes dear.”

 

“You said that I did well tonight.” Alec pointed out.

 

“I believe the term I used was amazing actually.” Magnus corrected.

 

Alec turned so that they were facing each other, a smirk that Magnus believed would have been more appropriate on his father’s face than Alexander’s is what met him, “I think I deserve a reward then.”

 

That immediately gained Magnus’ attention. So, his precious Shadowhunter, the one who blushed even at the thought of kissing in public was fishing for something more; this was getting interesting. “Oh really?” Magnus asked, the tease was clear as he leaned in to kiss Alec’s nose. “And what exactly do you want, my love?”

 

“We are going to stay in,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, much to the warlock’s delight. “Just you and me.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Magnus purred. “Anything else?”

 

Alec pulled away, giving Magnus’ ear one last light kiss and whispered, “And we aren’t going to that stupid party in Alicante.”

 

Magnus nearly fell off the couch in shock. “That is not where I thought you were going.”

 

“Too bad.” Alec said as he got up off the couch and reached for his phone that was once again going off. He took a moment and then smiled.

 

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

 

“Maia texted, she said Luke is going to take care of everything.” Alec quickly typed out a message and then took Magnus’ Martini from the table and practically downed the glass in one swig. “She also wanted to thank us.” Magnus nodded while snapping his fingers so that the glass would refill itself. “She added us to the list.”

 

“What?” Magnus looked at Alec over the now empty glass.

 

“The list of people who care about her,” Alec said while grabbing Magnus’ hand and leading him back to their bedroom. “She wanted me to know that she is adding us.” Alec turned off the lights, presumably so that he could hide just how much the young werewolf’s sentiment meant to him, but Magnus couldn’t be fooled.

 

That night was supposed to be different than all the other nights of the week, and it was, Alec was irrevocably changed. If Magnus wasn’t careful, soon Alec would have too many younger siblings to look after on a given day; but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset with the development. After all, it was obvious that some of the only times that Alexander ever felt true happiness was when he was providing a shelter for his siblings. The Nephilim was a protector at heart, and Magnus would never ask him to deny that part of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I have gone so long without updating this! Honestly I just was stuck on what to do next...but luckily inspiration eventually hit! Please tell me if you guys have a specific character you want to see interacting with Alec or a scenario that you would like to see! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a request in the comments below for a character and or situation that you would like to see in an upcoming chapter! 
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madame-president2032


End file.
